Danger with Wings
by ThatHunterChick
Summary: Teen!AU. Dean pretty much fucked up his last chance and his fathers decided to send him away to get help. But when he meets a pair of blue eyes, they won't exactly let him.
1. Chapter 1

_So this is just an idea I've had stuck in my head for a while, and couldn't really find a way to start, but here it is!_

_This is my first story on here, so be gentle!_

* * *

Dean Winchester has been a trouble maker for most part of his life. He has stolen a car, broken into houses a couple dozen times and got suspended from school for beating up a guy on the football team. But he had good reason to beat him up. The jock had been bullying Dean's younger brother, Sam. Dean has always been protective of his little brother due to his father being away for most of their life after the loss of their mother in a house fire.

But this, right here... Dean had never been in this much trouble. He really was screwed this time. And his father will not be happy when he finds out.

"What were you thinking?!" John yelled at his oldest son after saying his goodbyes to the policemen that escorted Dean home.

Dean just fell down on the couch, ignoring his father.

"You could have been killed, you know that?!" His father continued, anger and worry visible in his eyes.

Dean continued to ignore him, just staring down at the floor.

"Who would look out for Sam while I'm workin-" The father got cut off by his son

"DON'T bring Sammy into this!" He warned, standing up quickly, looking at his father with threatening eyes. "YOU are the one that's suppose to be looking after him! NOT ME! YOU are his father! _NOT ME_!" He yelled out, regretting his choice of words the second he realized that he said them out loud.

John just stood there, shocked by the words that just came out of his sons mouth. "Go to your room. Now..." John ordered his son, hurt by what he just said, but doing his best not to show it.

Dean stood still for a couple of seconds, and then walked to his room. He closed the dark wooden brown door and leaned against it, sighing. He looked around the walls of his room, the AC/DC and Metallica posters hanging, a bit crooked, on the grey, slightly moulded walls. His bed, which was basically a mattress on four wooden feet, with black and dark blue bedsheets. The clothes that he threw on an old kitchen chair. He knew what was going to happen next. John had warned him about this. He just blew his last chance. He's finally being sent away.

Dean sighed again and slammed the back of his head into door. He did so a couple times, feeling the pain in the back of his head. He really fucked up this time.

"Dean! Wake up!" Sam tried to wake up his older brother, while shaking him.

Dean pushed Sam's hands away and pulled the cover over his head and mumbled "5 more minutes..."

Sam rolled his eyes and grabbed a hold of the covers and quickly pulled them away from Dean, dropping them on the floor. "I said 'wake up!'" He repeated.

Dean pulled his knees to his chest, due to the sudden cold that flushed over him when the covers were pulled off, leaving him there in only his PJ pants. "Bitch" he mumbled with a tired voice.

Sam chuckled and replied "Jerk."

There was a slight silence until Sam then spoke again. "Are you really being sent away?" He asked, sadness stuck in his voice.

Dean sighed and sat up in his bed. He looked at Sam with sorry eyes. "Yeah Sammy, I am. I fucked up yesterday."

The youngest Winchester looked down at his feet, the brown mop of hair covering most of his face from Dean. "I'll miss you..." he whispered.

Dean smiled a bit and pulled his little brother down on the bed, forcing him to sit down next to him. "Hey, don't be sad, Sammy boy! You can come and visit any day!" He ruffled the mop of hair and laughed, making Sam crack a smile and push his older brother's hand away.

Sam stood up off of the bed. "Get dressed, there's breakfast in the kitchen." He said and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him, leaving Dean alone in his room.

* * *

_Okay, sorry that it's short, but I just had to get started quickly with this before it went out of my head! I'm going to keep working on this, so please let me know what you think :D_


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you soooo much to those that follow the story and to those that favorite it! I LOVE YOU ALL!_

_(and fuck you to those that read it and left, you don't know what you're missing! ;D )_

_Anyways! I'm going to try to update every week, but I started school last week and I'm really trying to do better this year!_

_Sorry that it took me so long to upload this part but HERE IT IS!_

_Anyways, enough about me, here's the story!_

* * *

The car ride was awfully quiet. It was a two hour drive, and the Winchester's had a hard time just being 5 minutes quiet in the living room, let alone two hours in a small '67 Chevy Impala, which Dean was dying to have one day.

The long, awkward silence was broken by the youngest Winchester. "What is this place called, again?" He asked, curious to where his brother was being sent to.

"It's called The Roadhouse, I think" John answered his son's question. "It's for troubled teenagers to 'find the right road'" he added, quoting the pamphlet that Dean was looking at, trying to do anything to avoid eye contact with his father.

"Why is Dean being sent there?" He asked.

John sighed. "Beca-" Dean cut him off.

"I fucked up, that's what I did. We don't need to talk about it." He defended himself, not wanting his little brother to know.

Sam sank down a little in his seat.

The rest of the car ride was awfully quiet, and the awkward, intense silence was poking all of them, begging to be broken.

* * *

Dean stepped out of the car, looking at a building, that looked like a big wooden shack, with the word 'Roadhouse' painted on with red graffiti. There were teenagers, around Dean's age, that were walking around the green, but dry grass. Most of them were gathered in groups of 5 - 10 people, but there were also some loners, who were leaning up against something with a cigarette in their hand, paying no attention to anyone, what so ever.

So this is the place he's going to stay for God knows how long!

Dean sighed and closed the door, a little harder than necessary, and walked to the back of the car and pulled his duffel bag out of the trunk.

"This place looks like shit..." Sam said as he stepped out of the car.

"Hey, what do you keep telling me? _Don't judge a book by it's cover_" Dean teased his younger brother, quoting what he says to him oh so often.

Sam just rolled his eyes and closed the door of the car.

As they then walked to the door of the building they were approached by a small petite blond. She walked up to them with a smile on her face, but it didn't seem to be real. At least it didn't to Dean. But yet, he still let his eyes trail down her body.

"Hi, I'm Jo. I'm guessing you're Dean" the blond spoke and pointed at Dean.

He nodded. "That's me" he said with a small smirk on his face.

She looked at the oldest Winchester. "Then you must be John Winchester. You guys can wait over there," she pointed at a room where with the word _Guests_ written on them, "and I'll go get Ellen." She turned around on her heels and walked away from them, into some other room.

The Winchesters did as they were told and walked into the room marked _Guests_ written on them, "and I'll go get Ellen." She turned around on her heels and walked away from them, into some other room.

The Winchesters did as they were told and walked into the room marked Guests and sat down on a black couch. To be honest, this place looked a lot better on the inside than the outside. The walls were wooden, like the outside of the building, but looked like they were in mich better condition. The floor was also wooden, and looked like it had been walked on a lot, but was still steady. There were pictures of kids around Dean's age on the walls. They were all smiling, and looked genually real.

And then the door was opened, a women in her 40's or 50's walked in. She had light brow hair and looked like it needed a wash.

"Ah, John! Nice to see you again!" the woman spoke and walked over to John.

"Ellen! How have you been?" he asked politely as he stood up from the couch.

They hugged each other like they had been friends for a while. The two younger Winchester's looked at each other with confused expressions.

"You two know each other?" Dean asked and stood up, still confused. His father had never been known for having a lot of friends.

"Of course! I used to babysit you two when you were younger." She said as she let go of the oldest Winchester, and stepped over to the boys. She looked at them up and down. "You sure were a lot smaller back then." she joked.

She looked down at Sam, who was still sitting on the couch. He was all cought up in reading some book he had taken with him, and Dean hadn't noticed. But to his defence, it wasn't that big, like he usually reads.

"Sam!" she spoke a bit louder, catching his attention.

He looked up from his book, his mop of hair still covering some if his face. He stood up and looked at Ellen. Even though Sam was about 4 years younger than Dean, he was almost as tall as him. He had gone through some major growthspurts the past year. He was pretty much a moose.

"Hi" he said.

"Wow, you have grown!" Ellen said as she saw the hight difference between the brothers.

"Uhm... so you said you used to babysit us... when was that?" Dean asked, curios to why he doesn't remember the woman.

"Oh, that was years ago! You were about 3 years old back then! And Sam was just born..." she paused for a moment, and there was silence between the 4 of them.

"Well, enough of the reunion moments!" Ellen broke the silence and clapped her hands together. She looked at Dean and spoke again. "You are staying on the second floor. You're going to meet your roommates later, and then everyone eats dinner together at 6:45 PM. I will check up on you later, and Ash will show you your room." She explained to Dean with a smile.

"Alright, thanks." Dean replied, followed with a small nod.

"It was so nice seeing you boys again!" she sighed, looking at both Sam and Dean.

"Well, I guess we better be heading back" John finally spoke in, sounding like he wanted to leave Dean here as fast as he possibly could, without seeming rude.

"Oh, of course!" Ellen agreed.

* * *

Dean walked around in the big field of slightly dry grass, looking around, memorizing the surroundings. There was a big oak tree growing in the right side of the field. People have carved in their initials and date in it, and some have made a heart, like those couples do in the girly movies. Most of them were scratched over with a knife or something, so it was really to read the names of the lovers.

On the other side of the field there were some big rocks, with teenagers sitting on them. It didn't look comfortable but yet not uncomfortable. There were also benches all over the place. Up against the building of the wall under the tree, beside the rocks or just in the middle of the field.

And most of them were in use.

On one of the benches he saw the girl that welcomed him earlier. She was sitting with four other girls there too. Two of them had dark hair, one wearing black sunglasses. Another one had brown-ish hair, lighter than the other two, but not light enough to be blond. The last one had blond hair, like the girl that greeted him, but looked younger that the others, around Sammy's age.

He walked over to the girls, hands in the pocket of his old, worn out leather jacket. "Hey" he said with a crooked smirk on his face.

The girls all looked at him, except for the one with the dark sunglasses. She just put on the same smirk Dean had. "Well, who is this?" She asked, sounding like she was willing to rip his clothes off.

"Hey Dean" the older blond said, ignoring, but still answering, the question.

He took his right hand out of his pocket and pointed at the girl. "Jo, right?" he asked, imitating her.

She let out a small laugh. "Yep" she answered, crooking her head to the side.

"And you ladies are...?" The Winchester asked as he looked at the other girls, tucking his hand back into the warm pocket of his jacket.

"I'm Bela" the girl with the brown hair spoke first with a British accent clear in her voice.

"My name's Lisa" the dark haired girl with no sunglasses, and apparently more tan skin, looking Latino, introduced herself.

"I'm Jessica. Or Jess" the young blond said and sat up straight from leaning against the bench, as she was sitting on the ground.

"And _I_ am Pamela" the sunglasses wearing girl spoke, still sounding like she wanted to rip someones clothes off.

"Don't mind her, she always talks like she wants to get in someones pants!" Bela said, excusing the tone of her friends voice.

"I do not!" Pamela defended herself, but still with a smirk on her face.

"Oh, I don't mind" Dean spoke, making Pamela's smirk even wider.

"He's probably used to it anyways" Bela spoke, followed by a small laugh.

"You're new, aren't you?" Lisa asked as she stood up, dusting off the dirt on her jeans, ignoring her British friend.

"Yes I am. Been here for about... an hour" Dean admitted.

"So what do you want new boy?" The blond called Jess asked.

Dean got a bit taken back by the tone of her voice. He didn't really think someone that young would sound that harsh. "Well, I was just-"

"Spit it out!" She demanded, cutting him off before he could finish.

"Oh shut up Jess, let the guy talk!" Pamela defended him and sent a smile his way.

"Let me guess, you want me to _show you around cause you just got here_? Believe me sweetie, I've heard that before. But alright." Jo basically took his words out of his mouth, but phrasing them a bit differently. She stood up and looked at Pamela. "You coming too, Pam?" she asked her.

"Oh of course!" Pamela answered as she got on her feet. She reached her arm out to the blond and Jo hooked their arms together. The two girls then started walking and Dean followed behind them.

* * *

_SORRY I CUT IT OFF THERE! I JUST NEEDED TO GET THIS CHAPTER OUT!_

_I will continue from where it ended in the next chapter! And I promise, you're going to like it! I'm trying to get Cas in or next chapter and I hope you'll like him ;)_

_Anyways, PLEASE COMMENT AND FAV AND FOLLOW! And tell your friends! Please :P_

**_I promise it will be better in the next chapter!_**


	3. Edit

I know it has been long since I updated this story and all, but that is mostly because I am not pleased with how it is right now.

And that leads me to the decision to rewrite the story! I will work on chapter 1 as much as I can today (after I've done my homework) and then I'll work on chapter 2 tomorrow (1/18/13) and then write chapter 3 this weekend! I'll still keep the early chapters up, but I will delete them when I have posted the rewritten ones.

And thank you to all of you who have followed the story, and I hope you will not get mad at me and that you will read the chapters, because they will be different!

Thank you and I love you!


End file.
